


Hitting The Mark

by compassionatecocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Espionage, F/F, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassionatecocoa/pseuds/compassionatecocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is the first line of attack on a team of secret agents. She always knew that Lydia had a problem with her, but she never really understood why. Until now, that is. Also known as the one where the pack are all secret agents and Allison and Lydia are on the same combat team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> My first Allydia fic! I hope you're ready for hot lady sex and pack feels.

Allison squinted her left eye, preparing her shot. She focused in on the mark. This was her only shot and if she didn’t hit it perfectly, then...

 

“Allison, just take the damn shot!” Allison started, taking the shot by accident and missing by a mile. She cursed loudly and Erica laughed.

 

“God damn it, Lydia, what the hell is your problem?” Allison was sick of Lydia always getting in her way, and making her look bad. She had known since the very moment the Department had told her she would be on a team with Lydia Martin and Erica Reyes that there were going to be problems.

 

Allison specialized in long shots, Lydia specialized in gunfighting, and Erica specialized in hand-to-hand combat. Allison was always sent in first, and Erica always sent in last. It was a good system if you asked Allison, but of course, the other two hated it because Allison was a perfect shot. This left them feeling pretty useless most of the time.

 

“My problem is that you take too damn long. Erica or I would have accomplished the mission an hour ago. Just because you’re sent in before anyone else does not mean you get to take all the time in the world. We’re still under time constraints. So move your ass, or I’m coming in.” Allison tried to audibly roll her eyes, but to no avail. She let out a huff of air and reprepped her bow. It was very unnerving to Allison that Lydia expected so much of her. Allison understood that she had quite the reputation with her skills, but that didn’t mean she was bionic. She still had to take her time and focus just like everyone else. Lydia was just lucky that Allison’s first shot hadn’t been noticed. Then, they all would’ve been shit out of luck.

 

“Lydia, shut the hell up or the next shot’s going through your head.” Allison could hear her scoffing. She quickly aimed her shot at the Russian man. She aimed it straight for his eye socket. That would show Lydia.

 

Allison took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she released the arrow. Just as the man turned in Allison’s direction to grab another glass of champagne, the arrow slammed into his eye, spraying a charitable amount of blood all over his concubinal date. She screamed, the crowd screamed, and Allison smiled. Erica was clapping over her earpiece and Lydia was laughing hysterically.

 

“Happy?” Allison couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Happy.” Lydia couldn’t stop smiling, either.

 

Allison packed up her bow in its violin case, took her hair back down, and headed back to the party. She left the party, smirk on her face, and none the wiser.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's so damn cryptic, and Allison fucking hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always post pretty quickly so stay tuned!

When Allison made it to the van a couple blocks down from the party, she swung the door open with an unusual amount of aggression. She flung her violin case in first, and jumped in with a glare on her face that could turn men to stone.

 

Lydia and Erica were sitting there giggling uncontrollably, and didn’t even flinch at Allisons’ presence. Danny, their tech expert and driver, was doing his best not to smile, but failing miserably. “I’m going to kill all of you. And I hope you don’t take that lightly because I can do it and make sure as hell that I get away with it.” Lydia and Erica only snorted harder.

 

Allison growled and punched the wall, but it still wasn’t enough to shut them up. So, she grabbed her high-heeled shoe and threw it at Lydia’s head. They were both automatically silent.

 

Allison wasn’t surprised by the fact that Lydia tackled her and started punching her, but she was startled by how much stronger Lydia had become than her. It was pretty upsetting, actually. Allison tried to shove her off of her, but Lydia just grabbed her wrists and slammed her down, pinning her to the floor of the van. “I think you’re maybe overreacting just a little bit.”

 

Lydia glared at her for a moment, and then leaned in close to her. “I think maybe you’d better never to that again.”

 

She released Allison and hopped off of her in a deer-like fashion. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and retook her seat next to Erica, pretending like nothing had happened. Allison rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbows, glaring at Lydia as hard as she could.

 

Lydia could feel the glare, obviously, because she turned to glare back. Neither of them stopped glaring until they got back to headquarters. Allison wasn’t even sure if one of them had blinked. After a while, though, a smirk had made its way onto Lydia’s face and her eyebrows were cocked curiously. She looked extremely enticed by something, but Allison wasn’t quite sure what it was considering the only thing Lydia had been looking at was Allison.

 

Allison gulped, but still didn’t break the eye contact. Danny put van in park, and he and Erica immediately left the vehicle. Danny looked like he was escaping a warzone and Erica just shook her head, amused by the whole situation.

 

“What the hell is your problem with me? I have never done a single thing to you, Lydia. I throw one shoe at you because you almost cost us the mission, and you think you have the right to beat me to death? How about you take a moment to reconsider that thought, hm?” Lydia’s eyebrows rose even higher, a feat I thought was entirely impossible. She let out a breath of a laugh and got up, making her way back down to my position on the floor.

 

“Oh, Allison. You are so pleasantly oblivious. You’ll understand, eventually.” Lydia winked at her  before hopping out of the van, leaving Allison breathless and confused. What the hell just happened?


	3. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other team is taking longer than usual to get back from their mission. Everyone is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious yet?

“Okay, so you’re angry with me...” Allison quickened her pace to catch up to Lydia. It had taken her a few breath-catching moments in order to get her ass up and follow Lydia.

 

Lydia laughed, light and careless. “I wouldn’t say angry. I am _frustrated_ with you, though.” Lydia had a pleased and mischievous look on her face. Allison understood that Lydia had just dropped what she considered a huge hint, but Allison just wasn’t getting it.

 

There short exchange left Allison nothing but confused as they walked into department headquarters with everyone’s eyes on them. Derek, the Director, looked pissed, Danny looked nervous, and Erica just looked amused. When Allison noted the amount of people in the room, she could tell why Derek looked so uneasy. The other team wasn’t back from their job yet.

 

They had headed out before Allison, Lydia, and Erica had.

 

Now, in any normal unit of the department, the director wouldn’t be so concerned. You’re not supposed to have emotional connections with your unit. But, this unit had all somehow become friends, whether due to their small size or the fact that they were all just so compatible as a group. A couple of them had even become more than friends.

 

The other team consisted of Isaac Lahey, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, they just called him Boyd, Jackson Whitmore, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski. They always got the more brute-force-necessary jobs because they were more muscle than tact. Of course, Stiles, their tech expert, was brilliant and Allison had begged Derek to let them have him when he first set up the teams. But, they ended up with Danny, and Allison did adore him. He’s brilliant, just not on the level of Stiles.

 

Their unit of the department’s been together for approximately four years now. When it started out, Scott and Allison were completely smitten with each other. They dated for about a year, but then Allison dumped him because she slowly started to realize that she wasn’t exactly interested in men like she thought she was. She still was, but she preferred women. It made sense. After all, she was the complete opposite of what most women were. She was hard, shelled up, and cold. Most women were soft, open, and warm. That’s what she needed to balance her out. She needed someone who was different than her. And Scott was different than her, but he didn’t cancel her out enough. He just wasn’t enough for Allison.

 

Anyway, Stiles was smitten with Lydia as soon as Allison was smitten with Scott, but she wouldn’t give him the time of day. She was too interested in Jackson Whitmore which disappointed Allison because she’s the most intelligent woman Allison’s ever known, and yet that decision cannot be considered intelligent in the least bit. Erica and Boyd started dating early on, too, but they actually still are. Isaac’s always been a lone wolf, but Allison can tell that’s his prerogative and he enjoys being alone. Something tells her that has to do with his haunted past. The past affects most of the members of their team.

 

The most surprising romantic development on the team is the one that took the longest to happen. It’s also the one that caused the worried look on Derek’s face. He’s worried about Stilinski. His _Stiles_. Allison watched him intently as they all sat in waiting. He kept swallowing and biting his lips, fighting back tears. It killed him to not know whether or not Stiles was okay.

 

Derek Hale was easily the strongest man Allison knew, and he had gone through more hurt than anyone deserved to. But, Stiles made him forget all of that. Stiles made him laugh. Stiles made him feel good. Their relationship was easily the most precious thing she had ever seen.

 

Allison walked over to Lydia’s place by the wall. She looked concerned, too, even though she and Jackson had broken up long ago. Allison understood how she felt. They all loved each other. They were a family, a _pack_. Life would not be the same if one of them was lost.

 

She turned toward Allison and her bottom lip was jutted out. It caused a huge knot to grow in Allisons’ throat. Allison took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They nodded at each other speaking without uttering any words. _Everything will be okay. They’re okay._

 

And that was how everyone was for a long time. Frozen in their places until their loved ones returned. Until they heard a bunch of noises coming toward the doors that led to the conference room. There was hustling and bustling and even... laughter?

 

Derek was not going to be happy.

 

Or, at least, he wouldn’t be later. For now, he was definitely happy to see Stiles walk in with only a couple bruises and a busted lip.

 

Stiles didn’t really walk in so much as burst in and come running toward Derek. Much against Derek’s nature, he embraced Stiles and held him tight, like he was afraid he would disappear. You would think that these guys had just gotten back from the war.

 

The group just wasn’t used to having to wait for anyone to get back from missions or worrying about their timing, at all, really. It had them all a little out of their element.

 

When the rest of them walked through the doors basically holding each other up, Lydia let out the breath Allison hadn’t even noticed she was holding. She turned and wrapped her arms around Allison’s waist, burying her face in her neck.

 

She soothed her with her hand, massaging her back and hair. Lydia’s breathing became more controlled and eventually, her sniffling lessened. Allison let her stay like that until she was done. She lifted her head up and her eyes bored into Allison’s. Once again, they shared something totally unspoken, yet infinitely present.

 

 _Thank you._ she said with a shift of her eyes.

 

 _You’re welcome._ Allison replied with a half-smile.

 

These were the moments that Allison cherished with Lydia. They weren’t always at each other’s throats. Sometimes, they just understood each other. They were air when the other felt like they couldn’t breathe. As far as Allison had ever wanted, that was all they were.

 

But, Lydia didn’t just need Allison to help her breathe, but also to quench her thirst. Lydia had an appetite for Allison, a _hunger._


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explain their misadventure at a warehouse, and Allison can't wait to shower and go to bed.

After they had all reunited and hugged and cried for a while, they sat down to talk about what the hell happened.

 

Everyone was sitting around the big table in the middle of the conference room. Lydia was seated between Allison and Jackson who was sitting next to Isaac next to Danny next to Erica next to Boyd next to Scott next to Stiles next to Derek next to Allison. The other half of the unit was excited to hear the story. This was the fun part of the job.

 

Jackson started first. “Okay, so Isaac and I went in to check things out, right? And Boyd and McCall got the perimeter. Well, when Isaac and I take two steps these huge smoke bombs go off and we’re blinded. We don’t know how the hell they knew we were coming, but they did.” Isaac nodded in confirmation.

 

Scott continued the story with the energy of a new puppy. “Yeah, and me and Boyd could see the smoke leaking out under the doors of the warehouse. So started climbing the building because we knew that we would need to get a high-level view if we wanted to see anything through that smoke.”

 

“And by this time, Isaac and I had already found our way behind some sort of blockade so we were safe as we could be in that moment,” Jackson interjected.

 

Boyd decided to move things along, “Well, when we finally got to the top of the building we saw six guys who were obviously the only guys zoning in on Jackson and Isaac because they could hear them cough no matter how hard they tried to stay quiet. So, in order to insure Jackson and Isaac’s safety, we had to act quickly and effectively.”

 

“I decided we needed to plop our asses right down on their heads and beat the shit out of them. Only two of the guys had guns. The other guys only had knives and we had all those things, too,” Scott pleaded with Derek who rolled his eyes at the idea.

 

“This is where I come in to save the day,” Stiles added smugly. Derek gave him a glare, but it was obvious that he was holding back a loving smile.

 

“I mic’d in because I had eyes on the inside of the warehouse through the cameras that were planted on everyone’s vests. I explained Jackson and Isaac’s surroundings to them so they were able to quickly take out the two gunmen. However, this left the men with knives and they seemed like they were highly trained in the art of avoiding getting fucking shot. The four other men had hidden in the shadows somewhere, I had lost them on the feed. Boyd and Scott warned me and decided to risk it by jumping down.”

 

Derek truly glared at those two in that moment. Survival of you and your fellow men is always the number one objective in his book.

 

“I tried to convince them otherwise, but time was fleeting and Isaac and Jackson were still in there, and...” He took a breath. “Anyway, turns out the smoke was sort of slow-acting knock-out gas. So, Jackson and Isaac suddenly pass out and are left to defenseless to the men who are wearing fucking gas masks with night vision. Scott and Boyd fall down from the roof just as I realize this and I rush in with my gas mask and my big boy pants on. I whip out my gun and shoot one of the men. They notice me before they notice Scott and Boyd so they start to come after me...” Derek’s eyes harden and his jaw tightens. He reaches for Stiles’ hand and Allison nearly dies from happiness.

 

She finds herself caught up in the interactions between Stiles and Derek most of the time, actually. Mostly because she wishes she could fall in love like that. Something you know is unbreakable and will always be good for you, but still challenges you on your thoughts and beliefs.

 

She breaks away from those thoughts to finish listening to Stiles’ ending of the story, “One of the guys hits me across the face and my gun falls away. Then, Scott and Boyd each take one out, but once they’ve done that the gas has them out, too. So this leaves me and one big ass guy with a bow knife. My gun’s lost off in the smoky abyss and I’m 146 pounds of scared shitless. He comes at me and I kid you not, Derek, you would’ve been so proud of me...” Derek smiles warmly. He already _is_ proud of him.

 

“He comes at me and I slide between his legs on my knees, I kick him in the ass, and he drops his knife. I jump on top of him and start wailing because what the fuck else am I supposed to do? He flips us over and I’m feeling pretty hopeless, but at least he doesn’t know where the knife is. He starts punching me and I’m starting to feel like I’m going to die. But then, I realize what the fuck I went through all that bullshit training for. I punch him right in the adam’s apple, flip up on top of him, and _snap his neck_.” Everyone is quiet. Quiet for a pretty good amount of time.

 

Some moments later, Erica begins a slow-clap and Allison starts laughing. Lydia snorts, Jackson joins the clapping and soon, everyone is applauding the scrawny bastard that they all love.

 

They all celebrate with a few beers, and then they head off to their respective rooms to finally sleep. Allison is exhausted, so she’s really hoping that Erica will spend the night with Boyd in his room so she has the room to herself.

 

Much to Allison’s enjoyment, Erica plans on having a lot of thank-god-you-didn’t-die-in-a-smoky-fucking-grave sex with Boyd that night so Allison is totally prepared to shower and go to bed.

 

Of course, the universe has always seemed to have some problem with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're actually reading this, and you've gotten this far, prepare for the smut. It is near.


	5. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison needs a shower and some sleep. She also needs a little something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yisssss.

Allison walks into the bathroom and slips her overzealous gown off of her body. It was backless, black, shimmery, and had a slit all the way up to her hip. It was much like Jamie Lee Curtis’ dress in _True Lies_ which wasn’t a bad thing, just extremely comical when you weren’t actually invited to the party.

 

She turned on the shower and reveled in the welcoming sound of the water droplets hitting the porcelain tile. The steam was already filling the bathroom, filling her lungs. It was just what she needed to get her mind off of things, to relax. All she really wanted was to relax. It’d been a while since she was truly at ease. She was on edge the majority of the time, always aware, always ready for an oncoming attack.

 

After a moment of examining her healing wounds from previous assignments on her body, she makes her way into the shower, facing away from the shower head. She washes her body first, scrubbing and massaging every inch of it generously with the bar of soap. Oh yeah, this shower is going to be _good_.

 

She lathers the shampoo/conditioner combination into her hair sensually, caressing her scalp with her fingertips, barely scratching the surface with her nails. She bites her lip. This is nice. This is what she needs. She sighs in a soothed manner. She’s feeling pretty at peace.

 

But, she’s not feeling the right kind of relaxed. She knows what she really wants, but is she willing to risk being walked in on? She didn’t lock the door and even if she had, you would be able to hear her through the door if you were in the bedroom. Erica was still with Boyd, right?

 

Oh fucking well, she needed to masturbate and nothing was going to stop her. She trails her left hand down her body slowly, treating herself the way she would want any other person to treat her, with her other hand pinching her right nipple, drawing a tiny moan from her throat. When she reaches her sensitive spot, she starts just by caressing it, teasing it, barely rubbing her index finger over the top of her folds.

 

She bites her lip in anticipation of her own action. Oh yes, tonight was definitely the right night for this. She was in the _zone_ tonight. It was like a full moon for her. Once a month, Allison had a night where she wanted to fuck everything with a pulse and hump like bunnies until she exploded with pleasure. Unfortunately, that luxury was hardly ever reserved for her so she was forced to settle for her own hand.

 

But, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. At least she always knew what she was doing. She was never left unsatisfied. Of course, she wasn’t left nearly as satisfied as she wanted to be. Masturbating releases you, sure, but it pretty much leaves you empty afterwards.

 

She pushed all of those thoughts away as she plunged her first two fingers past her lips, playing and hooking inside, causing an eruption of pleasure inside her core. The muscles in her belly started to tighten, the infinite warmth getting better and _better_. Moans of pleasure kept bubbling out of her mouth, loud and needy. She was so close.

 

When she heard the door open, she strangled anymore moans from escaping her mouth. She was too close to stop, though. What was she supposed to do? If the person couldn’t hear her, they’d just think she was taking a shower, right? They would be none the wiser. Right?

 

She sure hoped so because she was far past the point of no return. She began to fuck herself with an immense fury, biting her free hand to keep from crying out in ecstasy. Almost there.

 

 _Almost there_.

 

Her heart stopped when the bathroom door opened as well as the movement from her hand. God damn it. She couldn’t catch a fucking break.

 

“Allison, are you in here? We need to talk.” Oh god, it was Lydia. This was just the last thing she needed. Allison didn’t need to say how attractive Lydia Martin was because everyone knew. It was just a common fact. She was strawberry blonde sex-on-a-stick. And those lips... Allison’s loins betrayed her, the idea of Lydia’s lips on her body attacking them full-force.

 

She couldn’t pretend Lydia wasn’t there. And she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t there, either. Could she finish herself off before Lydia needed an answer? This was the worst fucking night of her life.

 

She decided that was the only way. She swiped her entire hand over that special bundle of nerves with an intense speed, choking back moans the whole way. She didn’t expect the orgasm to be so good, so heavy, so _much_. And she most certainly did not mean to cry out with the loudest and most sexual moan of her life with Lydia five feet away from her.

 

She heard nothing from Lydia’s side of the curtain, so she decided there was only one way to survive this. She had to play it cool, like it was no big deal. She shut off the water, pushed back the curtain, revealing her naked body to a very unreadable Lydia, snagged her towel off the rack, wrapped it around her still-shivering body, and smiled at Lydia. “What’s up?” Lydia’s jaw simply dropped.

 

She was so fucked.


	6. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison knew Lydia was gonna confront her about masturbating while she was in the room. She just didn't expect such an enthusiastic response.

“What’s _up?!_ ” Lydia asked breathlessly. Allison tried to seem unfazed, but she knew it was in vain. “What do you mean, what’s up? I just walked in on you masturbating and you finished yourself off in front of me! How am I...How is...What the...Oh my _god_.” Allison had no idea how to react to Lydia’s reaction. She wasn’t sure if Lydia was angry, or disgusted, or maybe even turned on, but she wasn’t going to wait and find out. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lydia standing dumbfounded with her eyes wider than ever.

 

Allison opened her top dresser drawer to grab some pajamas, but her arm was quickly grabbed and she was spun to face the offender. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Lydia’s eyes were wild, Allison was slightly terrified and slightly excited.

 

“Getting dressed?”, she said innocently enough. Lydia laughed the way she had earlier in the van and shoved Allison hard against her dresser, affectively closing the drawer that held her clothes. Allison swallowed nervously, goosebumps covering her entire body.

 

“Oh no, you’re not getting dressed. That is one thing that is definitely _not_ about to happen. In fact, if it were up to me, you’d never get dressed again. _Ever_.” Allison’s chest was heaving, she was lightheaded. Was this really happening? Was she reading this correctly? “Do you want to know what _is_ going to happen?” Allison’s eyes were watching Lydia’s. Lydia’s were filled with something that lit Allison’s blood on fire. Allison nodded quickly, she wanted to know very much what was about to happen.

 

“I’m going to rip that towel off of you and make sure you never have to touch yourself again.” Allison’s breath hitched, and she could tell arousal was spilling off of her in waves, but she didn’t care. She craned forward and crushed her lips to Lydia’s, groaning from the contact finally occurring. Lydia truly did rip Allison’s towel off of her, and she prayed that both parts of her promise would hold true.

 

For a 5’3” strawberry blonde, Lydia was incredibly strong. Strong enough to be able to hike Allison’s thighs up around her hips and throw her back up against the dresser. Allison grunted, smiling at Lydia, enjoying the roughness. Apparently, Allison liked it rough.

 

Lydia returned Allison’s smile, and kissed every inch of skin that she could reach on her. Allison rolled her hips, needing some kind of friction. She let out a frustrated and desperate moan, and Lydia let out a surprised and aroused laugh. She definitely didn’t want Allison to come like that, so she quickly flipped her onto the bed behind them. Allison gasped for air, scooting backwards onto the huge, fluffy pillow. Lydia quickly followed her, crawling up and plastering her clothed body on top of Allison’s naked one. She kissed her in an angry fashion and it drove Allison wild. Allison welcomed her tongue, sucking on it, biting Lydia’s bottom lip when the opportunity arose.

 

Lydia moaned and sighed, grinding and rolling on top Allison. Allison was starting to feel that familiar warmth in her belly thanks to the button on Lydia’s pants constantly flicking over that special spot just above her folds. Loud, enraptured moans were filling the air around them, falling from Allison’s mouth one after the other. Lydia smiled, feeling the same heat, but enjoying Allison’s noises far too much to disrupt them with her own.

 

Lydia stopped moving altogether, watching as Allison kept thrusting upward, begging her to continue, to finish her off. But, Lydia wasn’t ready to oblige. “Oh no, you don’t get to come yet.” She held Allison’s hips still, leaning to whisper in her ear, tickling Allison’s neck with her breath. “I’m going to make you wait and wait and wait until you’re ready to combust. And _then_... I’ll make you scream. I’m going to leave you thinking of me every second of every day until I fuck you again. You’re going to want me and nothing else all day long.” Allison was shivering with want. She had wanted Lydia since she and Scott had broken up. Lydia was pretty much the final nail in the coffin of their relationship, actually.

 

Allison smiled at her exasperatedly. She tipped her head up and nipped at Lydia’s neck, licked at her mouth. “What’s stopping you, red? Afraid you won’t live up to my expectations? Like you said, I’m not going to fuck myself.” Allison smirked, throwing a mischievous wink at Lydia. Lydia was in awe for half a second before dipping down and kissing Allison again. Allison returned these kisses gladly.

 

Lydia placed gentle kisses all over Allison’s neck, making sure she kissed every possible inch. Lydia was nothing if not thorough. She sucked on Allison’s collarbone, licking it up and down, even biting at it. Allison’s collarbones were the source of a lot of sexual tension for Lydia, so she was going to be as meticulous as she could be. With everything she did. Her mouth found its way farther down Allison’s body, suckling on her left nipple and drawing an intoxicating whine from behind her lips.

 

Allison had fantasized about Lydia’s lips on many occasions. They were so full and red. Perfect. She had imagined what it would feel like for them to be all over her, but she had never imagined it woud feel so _good_. So right. Allison couldn’t stop herself from wailing. Lydia hadn’t even started touching her vagina again, but the things she was doing to her nipples were so filthy. In all the best ways.

 

Lydia laughed again, proud of herself for invoking those noises from Allison. “Oh, you like that, do you? Well, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby.” Lydia kept playing with Allison’s nipples in her hands, but her mouth licked a trail down Allison’s torso, stopping and sucking in places on the way. When she got to her hips, she bit down on her hipbone, grazing her teeth over the skin and kissing it afterwards. She then kissed her way across Allison’s whole pelvic area. When she got to that special place, Allison’s breath caught. Lydia blew cool air on it, teasing it, preparing it. Allison rolled her hips upward, pleading physically for Lydia to stop torturing her. Lydia smiled and gently kissed the insides of both her thighs. She made a path back up, barely nudging her nose against Allison’s sensitive spot, and Allison bucked up hard, putting the biggest smile on Lydia’s face.

 

“Please”, Allison begged. “Lydia,” she breathed. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Lydia had ever heard. Lydia gave her a reassuring smirk and in one fell swoop, completely engulfed Allison with her mouth.

 

The moan that broke its way out of Allison was the most animalistic and delicious sound. Lydia couldn’t help but moan in return. Lydia was nearly soaking through her pants she was so wet.

 

Lydia's tongue swirled and flicked and all Allison could think was _Man, that is one talented tongue._ She's having trouble breathing from the constant waves of pleasure she's feeling. She's moaning and writhing and she's so close to her climax.

 

Lydia can tell because as soon as Allison starts to tighten, Lydia completely backs off. Allison groans, and when she reaches one of her hands forward to touch herself, Lydia grabs both of her hands and pins them down.

 

"I thought I told you no more touching yourself, Allison. If you want to come, you're going to have to let me finish torturing you." She grazed her teeth over Allison's jugular, breathing heavily and sending shivers down Allison's spine.

 

Allison popped up onto her elbows. She wasn't going down without a fight. "Just take the shot, Agent Martin." Lydia really laughed at that, smiling and nuzzling her nose and lips into the hollow behind Allison's left ear.

 

"Mmmm, nice try, Al." She hummed and it crawled under Allison's skin. Oh, Allison wanted her.

 

Allison quickly shoved Lydia off of her and flipped their positions. Lydia was now the one trapped, and Allison liked that prospect. Allison palmed Lydia's happy place, and Lydia gasped with lust. "Oh _god_ , Lydia, you're so wet." Lydia's eyes gazed over Allison generously. She hadn't had a chance to really look at her. Allison was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, especially when she was strattling her.

 

Lydia reached her arm up and pulled Allison down to her, crushing her lips against Allison's. Allison cooed and Lydia moaned into her mouth. "God, Allison, I want you. Do you know how long I've wanted you? I've wanted you since I first saw you. Even when I was fucking Jackson, you were all I could think about. You're so beautiful. My imagination never did you justice."

 

Allison couldn't handle anymore. She grabbed at the hem of Lydia's shirt and practically ripped it off of her, followed quickly by her pants. Allison smiled at the sight that was Lydia in a bra and panties. It was a glorious thing to see. She was sure that a completely naked Lydia would kill her. But, that was a risk she was willing to take.

 

Lydia was simply purring with enjoyment as Allison's hands felt over every bit of skin available. When her hands were through, her lips would repeat the process, somehow rough and tender at the same time. When Allison's hands reached for the clasp on Lydia's bra, Lydia's breath hitched. She was shy, and if that didn't drive Allison crazy... Well, it did, quite frankly. In one quick movement, Lydia's breasts were exposed and Allison was eying them dutifully, and then reaching out and massaging them, flicking each nipple skillfully. She sucked on each for a charitable amount of time, looking up every few moments so her eyes could meet Lydia's. Every time they did, Lydia's head would roll back and she would groan with pleasure.

 

Once her back was bowing off the bed, Allison slid her hands down over Lydia's stomach, placing a trail of tender kisses along the way. She slipped the tips of her fingers into the elastic waistband of Lydia's panties, eager to see all of her. She let her mouth cover Lydia's pelvic area with drunken kisses, and slid her underwear slowly down, smiling at the view. Her fingernails lightly scratched at the tops of Lydia's thighs, and Lydia was simply shivering in wait. Allison barely licked at the little bundle of nerves, and Lydia was convulsing. Allison was amazed with what she had done to the beautiful girl. Lydia lost all control as Allison found a rhythm, lapping at her until she was at the edge.

 

"Lydia, I don't know if I can wait anymore. I want you." Allison wasn't moving, but Lydia was still thrusting upward, hungry for the climax that had evaded her.

 

"Just fuck me, Allison. I want you, god I fucking want you." So, Allison and Lydia quickly adjusted their positions. Allison's right leg was hooked over Lydia's left hip, and her left leg was placed underneath Lydia's right one. Allison placed herself on top, and began to roll her hips. They both wailed, automatically picking up the pace. Allison grinded on Lydia, losing control of her breathing and whimpering with pleasure. Lydia had reduced her to meer whimpers.

 

Lydia reached up and pulled Allison's lips down against hers. Allison could feel the smile on Lydia's face. She reached out to touch Lydia everywhere, her breasts, her cheek, her stomach. She flicked at Lydia's favorite spot and Lydia let out the most ungodly and mouthwatering cry of ecstasy.

 

With one more roll of her hips, they were both gone, carried over the edge together. Neither one of them could breathe, but both were too far-gone to notice or really care. They were smiling, their faces so close they could taste each other. After a moment of shivering and convulsing, Allison toppled over and fell next to Lydia. She turned and laid her head on her chest, her head rising and falling with it. She brushed her fingertips over Lydia's stomach, invoking more shivers from the redheaded girl. They laughed breathlessly.

 

"That was..." Lydia laughed, completely speechless.

 

"Yeah."


End file.
